1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an interference compression seal and particularly to a novel multi-component seal comprising a deformable delta-shaped seal flanked by two anti-extrusion rings contiguously compressively engaging the diagonal sides of the delta-shaped seal.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been common to provide what is referred to in the art as Tee seals placed in a standard groove between first and second relatively movable machine parts to prevent fluid displacement across such sites. The use of the Tee seals is normally associated with high pressure machinery, which often causes misorientation, twisting and/or extrusion of yieldable seal materials so that in effect the fluid tight relationship is lost, the seal becomes ineffective and its useful life greatly reduced if not eliminated because of said distortions. Furthermore, such Tee seal arrangements become, within a relatively short period of time, somewhat ineffective because they loosen with wear whereby fluid is able to be displaced across such seals following such wear.